God's Mad Game (CANCELLED)
by Soullessbounds112
Summary: Darren and Evan REALLY didnt know what was happening when they woke up being hurtled at the ground from a unknown distance. But hey, you just go with the flow. Right? references from other franchises(abilities)
1. May the Games begin

If one were to look up at the sky on a normal day, all they would have seen is a clear sky filled of stars, and a broken moom watching the people of Vale. But not tonight. No, tonight they would see two 11 year old boy's falling from the sky. Both of them walking up to find themself being hurtled down at unimaginable speeds.

"SOMEHOW, I KNOW THIS IS YOUR FAULT."

"FUCK YOU!"

"I DON'T HEAR YOU DENYING IT!"

The one who started this lovely conversation turned around, trying to find a safe place to land.

"HEY, YOU SEE THAT LAKE? WE COULD PROBABLY DIVE IN."

"THE FUCK YOU MEAN 'PROBABLY'? "

"HEY! THERE'S STILL THE OFF CHANCE ONE OF US COULD BELLY FLOP. AND WHEN I MEAN ONE OF US, I MEAN YOU."

The other one looled at him with a deadpan look in his face.

"REALLY, YOUR TRYING TO TAKE A CRACK AT ME NOW. WHEN WE'RE FALLING TO OUR DEATH."

"IF I'M GONNA DIE, THEN I WANT TO BE KNOWN AS AN ASSHOLE TILL THE END."

Ignoring the first one's comment, the second one started to move toward's the lake, with first one close behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was the worst dive we've ever done."

"Of all time." The other one said, agreeing with the first one.

The first one just stared at the second one.

"Did you just crack a joke from RvB?"

He just shrugged. "Dont hate the player."

The first one looked around. He wore black runner's with white soles. Over it he had navy blue tracksuit pants with three white strips going up on the sides. He wore a white hoodie with a black spiral on its back. He had his sleeves pushed up to his elbows. A hood covered his head, not allowing his face to show.

Trees, trees and more trees. Though he could see a small bit of a wall about a mile or two infront of him.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

The second one wore a hoodie to, but instead of white it was black, with a white spiral on the back. It had a zip that was left open to reveal a white dress shirt, which was left un-tucked. He had grey jeans, with black and white converse to finish the look. His hood was also up, not showing hia face.

"No shit. Anyway, first thing first. Where are we?"

Number 2 just shrugged. "Not sure. But I can make two reasonable guess." He turned around and pointed two the moon. Then number 1 saw the blatantly obvious reason.

"I only know two universe's with a broken moon. Assassination classroom and Rwby, and right now, I kind hope it's Rwby." Excitement practically oozing from his face.

" **AH, I KNEW I MADE THE RIGHT CHOICE WITH YOU TWO."**

Both of them quickly turned around, not recognizing the third voice. Only to be greeted with a white floating orb, about the size of a basketball.

"Who the fuck are you?"

" **WELL, I'M GOD.** "

"Ok."

" **NOW, I KNOW THAT SOUND- WAIT WHAT?"**

"I said ok."

" **THATS IT?"**

"Yup." He emphasized the p in that one.

" **HE ALWAYS LIKE THAT?"**

"You get used to it."

" **ANYWAY, I BROUGHT YOU HERE BECAUSE I'M BORED, AND I NEED ENTERTAINMENT. AND YES, THIS IS THE RWBY UNIVERSE.** "

Number 1 turned to look at the supposed 'God' , anger evident in his eyes. "Wait one second. So you took us from our home."

" **YES**."

"Dropped us from like a million feet from the ground."

" **YUP**."

"Right into a forest that may or may not be infested with monster made from negative emotions and pure evil that would just _love_ to tear us apart and eat us with no weopons or equipment."

" **CORRECT**."

"Because you were _bored_!?"

" **THAT PRETTY MUCH SUMS IT UP**."

"I don't understand why it's so hard to understand."

" **DON'T WORRY, HE'LL COME AROUND EVENTUALLY.** "

Number 1 just looked at number 2, then at God.

"You know what? Fuck it." He shrugged and then turned to God. "So, did you just come here to tell us this?"

" **I CAME HERE TO EXPLAIN MYSELF, AND OFFER YOU GIFTS."**

"Such as?"

" **THE ABILITIES FROM ANY ONE FRANCHISE. WHICH FRANCHISE IS SOMETHING YOU DECIDE**."

Number 1 called over Number 2. "So, what you wanna pick?"

"I don't know, they're so many good franchise to pick from. What about Fate/stay?"

"Nah, the only person I know from that is Archer and Shirou."

"What about Naruto?"

"Way to overused"

"Then GOH."( **The God of High-school. REALLY recommend it** )

Number 1 raised his eyebrow. "That's ridiculously overpowered"

"We'll use the versions in the middle of the Ragnork war. So just when Jin mo-ri get his cloud and Armour back."

Number 1 noded his head. "Ok then, it's decided"

He turned to God. "We chose The God of High-school. In the middle of the Ragnork war, where Jin mo-ri got his cloud and armour back."

" **HMMM, GOOD CHOICE. A WORD OF WARNING THOUGH, YOU WILL GAIN THE MEMORY ON HOW TO DO THE TECHNIQUES OF ANYONE YOU CHOOSE, BUT YOU WILL HAVE TO TRAIN YOUR BODY ON BEING ABLE TO DO THESE MOVES**."

Number 1 put his hand up to his chin in a thinking pose. "It doesn't change a thing. I, Darren Bridges, chose Jin mo-ri. Practicer of Renewl Taekwondo an ITF Taekwondo, holder of the title 'The Monkey King' ."

Suddenly, a bright flash appears. When it disputes, Darren's hoodie is changed into a black hoodie that almost sucked in light with a yang symbol on his back. His hood was down, showing his taned face, black hair and one white eye. His right eye was a carbon black.

Number 2 closed his eyes, deep in thought.

"You and me are already rivals right? Might as well make it official." He said not turning to look at him.

Darren widened his eyes. "You dont mean-"

"I, Evan Bridges, chose Park Il-Pyo, practicer of Ssam-Su Taekkyeon and Practical Taekkyeon, holder of the title 'Nine tailed Guardian'."

Again, God created a bright flash. Again, the person's clothes changed. Instead of the onyx black hoodie he usually wore, he had a white zip-up hoodie that almost looked like it was glowing. On the back was a yin symbol. His hood was also down, showing his pale skin, white hair, and one black eye. His right eye was ghost white.

" **THE REASON FOR YOUR CHANGED APPEARANCE IS SO THAT YOU FIT INTO THE CROWD OF HUNTSMEN AND HUNTRESS. IN THIS WORLD, TRYING TO BE UNNOTICEABLE AS A HUNTSMEN WILL GET YOU NOTICED.** "

"Seems just about right. Anything else?"

" **JUST ANOTHER WARNING. YOU TWO AREN'T THE ONLY PAIR I BROUGHT FROM THE REAL WORLD. I GAVE ALL OF THEM THE SAME CHOICE I GAVE TO, BUT THAT'S IT. I CAN'T CONTROL WHAT THEY DO.** "

The twins just shrugged. "It's fine." Darren dismissed. After he said that, a smile creeped up into his face. "It'll just make it more fun."

" **WELL THEN, I'LL TAKE MY LEAVE. GOOD LUCK.** " A smile appeard on his face. " **MAY THE ODDS BE FOREVER IN YOU FAVOR.** "

And just like that the orb dissappered.

Evan whistled, ruining the tense mood. "Dang, that was a good reference."

Darren just face-plamed


	2. Chapter 2

**_TIME SKIP- 3 YEARS_**

"Hey boss, where do I put the romance novels?"

"Third row on the left, top shelf. Also when your done, a new shipment of books arrived yesterday. Could you grab 'em and put them in the back?"

"Fine. I'll get it done in a sec."

Darren sighed. It's been three year's since they arrived in Remnant. When they reached the border they made up a cover story on about how they came from a village outside of Vale and how it get invade by Grimm. Darren was pretty sure that anyone could use that cover story if they didn't have a ID to get into Vale.

After that, they were put into a foster home. They attended a school called "Ridgeview Academy". They school was for both civilians, and Hunters in training. Evan and Darren both applied for the civilian course. They needed to keep everything as close to canon as possible, and having two boys that came from absolutely nowhere with a powerful martial arts that didn't exist was going to catch a few eyes. At the best was Ozpin and at the worst was Cinder.

Not to say that they didn't practices, no far from it actually. Every night, well MOST nights, they still needed sleep. They unlocked their 'forms' around the second year. And with their forms, came their _weopons_.

Ryui Jingu was a staff that was used to measure the distance between _stars_. It has the ability to grow as tall or as short, as thick or as thin and as heavy or as light as he wants it to be.

Yongpyo was a piece of unknown material that was some what sentient. He can only use this while in his 'form' but damn if it wasn't awesome. It was almost a unbreakable, the only thing he could predicted could break it was Jaunes sword, and even then, it would take a lot if swings.

But the strangest thing is that when ever he got the angry or excited, his eyes would turn red, with a golden cross instead if a pupil.

The reason for this, well at least Jin mo-ri's reason for this was that when he fought against the Nine tailed guardian for nine day's straight, his eyes got burnt.

"I'm not paying for you to just stand around! Get back to work!"

He turned around to find his boss staring at him, irration practically oozing out of his eyes.

"Fine, fine. Don't get your knickers in a twist." He raised his hand in a 'I'm gultiy' pose.

"What was that?"

"I said that this us the best part time job that any 14 year old could ask for. What? Old age messing with your hearing?"

"Your an asshole, you know that right? I'm not even that old..."

Darren shrugged. "My brother makes sure I know."

He crossed his arm's and looked up. "I wonder what he's doing now?"

He just so happens to get a call from the same person he was talking about. I wonder what's wrong?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Evan doesn't know how he gets in these type of situation. They just _happen_. Ok? He can't control what happens. I mean, do _you_ wake up in the morning and say to yourself " _You know what would be fun? Accidentally bumping into the third-in-command of Vales third biggest gang, unintentionally insult his clothing, and then spill my coffee on his said clothing, that just so happens to cost as much as a small mansion! That'll be SO much fun!_ "

So now Evan is the universe's personal chew toy. Not Jaune. Evan. Fuck all those fanfic's on him. And his most likely overprotective sister's.

Actually, he takes that back. The type of shit he has potential of causing is like _infinite_.

Anyway, back to Evan. Who is currently running for his life. He would use his Martial art, but not with this crowd. They still want to keep that a secret.

" _Okay, I think I lost them."_ He looked around. " _Know what to do... call Darren. He'll know what to do."_

He took out his pho- scroll and dialled Darrens number, then waited for him to pick up.

"The fuck you want? I'm working!"

"Um.. Yea I need your help."

"I swear to God that if you ask me on how to get game's on the scroll one more time..."

"NO, GOD NO, this is serious!"

"Ok then, what?"

"I may or may not have pissed of a gang leader, who just so happens to be the third in command of Vales third biggest gang."

"Ok then, where do I meet you?"

"Look I know I messed up and I'm- wait what?"

"I said 'where do I meet you?

Evan looked at the strangely. Who was this person, and what did he do to his brother? "That's it?"

"I realized I should have stoped questioning things when I woke up falling from the sky."

Both if them were silent.

"Um, OK? Anyway, meet me at the field we always practice it. We'll be able to fight there without anyone seeing us."

"Sounds good, see you there."

The call ended. Evan sighed. He needed to get back their attention.

"HEY IDIOTS! LOOKING FOR SOMEOME?"

"Their he is! Get him!"

Evan ran down the street, his pursuers far behind. He looked behind and realized he was going to fast. He slowed down and turned gus eyesight back and-

BAM!

He fell backwards. _"Ow..."_ He rubbed his back in pain and looked at the person he bumped into. He looked... wet? Evan then realized the man fell into a puddle.

"Shit man, sorry about that."

As the man stood up, Evan noticed the clothes he was wearing.

 _"Huh, thats weird. He almost looks like-"_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AND CUT!**

 **I couldn't really think on what the new oc should be right now, so I'll need to think about it. The total number of people that 'God' brought is twelve, and not all of them will be with Ozpin. I will be putting a list at the end of every chapter.**

 **1\. Darren Bridges (Jin Mo-Ri, God of High-school)**

 **2\. Evan Bridges (** **Park Il-Pyo, God of High-school)**

 **3\. New (???,???)**

 **4\. ??? (???,???)**

 **5\. ??? (???,???)**

 **6\. ??? (???,???)**

 **7\. ??? (???,???)**

 **8\. ??? (???,???)**

 **7\. ??? (???,???)**

 **9\. ??? (???,???)**

 **10\. ??? (???,???)**

 **11\. ??? (???,???)**

 **12\. ??? (???,???)**


	3. Chapter 3

**DATE: UNKNOWN**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A man lays down on a stool inside a pub. He looks unhealthy, like he hasn't washed in weeks. His clothes looks dirty, and are covered with holes.

He wears a old white dress shirt, with half of thethe buttons left unclosed. Underneath that he has black jeans with one side ripped up to his ankle.

"Another one." His voice is raspy, like he hasn't spoken in day's.

"I'm not to sure sir..." The young bartender announced, his eyes looking at the amount of bottles that lay on the counter.

"I think you've had-"

"GIVE. ME. ANOTHER ONE!" The man roared back.

"Sir, yes sir!" The young bartender turned around quickly, preparing the drink as fast as his hands could get him to.

The man sighed, and looked up. Placing the pack of his palm on his forehead and leaned backwards.

" _H_ _ow did I get here..._ "

Suddenly, he hears a sound by his side. He turns around to look at a man sitting down by his side.

"Get me what ever he's drinkin'."

"You sure sir? This stuff is pretty strong. And I don't think we have much..."

"It's fine, and if there's not anything left get me something close to it."

They sat in silence for a while.

"So why are you here?" The stranger asked.

The man just sighed. "Honestly? I dont know anymore. I just remember I did something bad. And the only thing that I can use to get away from the guilt is sleep, and the only way I can go to sleep is to pass out drunk."

Another moment of silence passes.

" Your killing yourself." The stranger said quietly and cautiously.

The man just snorted. "You wouldn't be the first one to tell me that."

Yet another moment of silence passes.

"What if, what if I told you theres away for you to start fresh? To erase yourself and have a do over? In a place far away, where no remember you?"

The man looked at him crazily. "I'd say you were insane," The man then smiled wearily. "Then I'd ask where to sign up." The man chuckled an empty laugh.

The stranger looked at the man.

"Jason Cobalt. Age 25. Height 5"10. Green eyes. Blonde. Wanted for brutally killing 11 people after said victims killed his sister. Know for having extreme amount of anger."

Memory's started to flood back to him.

"How do you know that? Who are you and what do want with me?"

The Stranger just smiled. "Oh me? Well, I'm God."

A scowl appeared on the man's face. "Don't fuck with me! How do you know that?!"

The stranger just raised an eyebrow and clicked his fingers, and everything stooded still. Including the inexperienced bartender that was just about to spill the drinks that both of them orderd.

The 'God' grabbed his drink and began sipping it. "So, what do you think?"

Jade turned to look at him. "Why _me_?"

"Two reasons. Numero 1, I'm bored. "

What?

"That's it? Your offering me a once in a life time chance to start over and forget everything that some people would kill for, because your bored?" Jade's eye's were lit up in bewilderment.

The 'God' nodded his head in agreement. "That, and because I took pity on you. Everything was taken away from you, just when things were getting good."

Jade sighed. It was a tough decision. Was he ready to get rid of everything he knew for a chance to start anew?

 _Yes._ That was the one thing that ran through his head.

"OK then, how do we do this?"

"So to start off, you are part of a group of twelve people, who I either chose from random or I hand-picked. You can do whatever you want in this new world. Become a superhero, start a detective agncy, Hell reach the goddam moon by yourself. But there is just one rule."

"What is it?" He was fairly curious about this. What rule would God himself emphasize so much upon?

"You _must_ entertain me."

"Deal."

He raised his eyebrow. "You know, must people would take offense on the fact that I'm using their life as entertainment."

"I would to." He admitted. "But this is a chance for me to start over, and I'll do anything for it."

"Okay then, their is one other thing. This new world is dangerous. So I'll give you the powers of anyone you choose."

"Anyone?"

"Anyone." He confirmed.

Jason pondered on this for a minute. " _Whats stopping someone from choosing an overpowers character like-_ "

"He just can't be overpowerd as hell. And I know that look. No Goku.

Jason just snorted. " _Well their goes my main choice._ "

"I never did watch a lot of a lot of anime or cartoons as a kid." He addmited. "But I did read a lot of books. And my favorite was an action book."

The God raised his eyebrows. "So is that your choice?"

"I guess so, I don't have anything else."

Jason turned to the God.

"I, Jason Cobalt, choose Skulldugery Pleasant, practicer of elementle magic and necromancy. Ex-Lord Vile."

The God smiled. "Your wish is my command."

And then their was white.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sorry for not updating for a while, I had to decided who to use.**

 **So the new character is Mr. Pleasant. If you haven't read the books, the I really recommend that you do. It's a great series.**

 **Anyways, here's the new list.**

1\. Darren Bridges (Jin Mo-Ri, God of High-school)

2\. Evan Bridges (Park Il-Pyo, God of High-school)

3\. Jason Cobalt (Skulldugery Pleasant ,Skulldugery Pleasant)

4\. ??? (???,???)

5\. ??? (???,???)

6\. ??? (???,???)

7\. ??? (???,???)

8\. ??? (???,???)

7\. ??? (???,???)

9\. ??? (???,???)

10\. ??? (???,???)

11\. ??? (???,???)

12\. ??? (???,???)


End file.
